


What is This Feeling

by BumblePrime217



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Falling In Love, Optimus isn't a lifeless corpse in space, Post-Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014), What is love, What is the answer to this equation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblePrime217/pseuds/BumblePrime217
Summary: Joshua Joyce is a brilliant man, but sometimes he sure can be blind. Or in this case, blind about love.





	What is This Feeling

Joshua Joyce is a brilliant man.

But before Cade Yeager, he was a little brash and arrogant. Ok, maybe he still is. Though without Yeager's "inventor" speech, he wouldn't have opened his eyes.

Working with Attinger wasn't his best idea, but the man had a vision. "A dream to make the world a better place" he said to him that night in China. The night he realized Cade was right.

Sigh, farmboy was right, and he may have made him see clearly, there were two people that were trying to do the samething.

Su. Su Yueming and Darcy Tirrel.

But Darcy didn't have that feeling as Su. No she didn't, even if they were childhood friends.

Joshua felt...conflicted. He didn't know what to do. Unlike Cade, who even now continues to be better than him, he didn't know how to consult his feeling.

_

His private base, now housing the Yeagers and the Autobots, is starting to feel a lot smaller now. At first he couldn't stop thinking about her, but when he sees her. He doesn't know the answer to the equation, and he was getting more frustrated. Su looked at him with concern, and someone behind her, Shane if he right, winked at him...

Wait.

How had he not have seen it.

The answer was right in front of him!

This boy, Shane, knew what was wrong with him. Joshua asked for a moment of privacy for he and Shane. Su looked at him quizzically before complying, and Yeager's daughter, who he forgot what her name was and that she was there, stood her ground and rebelled against him. Shane raised his eyebrows and asked a question with his Irish accent. Joshua muttered some reply and the girl then spoke up. His brain then processed the words. Shane had said, "I think you two like each other." and the girl said, "Yeah, everyone can tell."

With his "brilliant" mind, Joshua still couldn't process the equation.

The two then called in backup. By backup, he meant the two opened the windows and called in the Bots. The fat one, Hound, laughed at his predicament, and the samurai bot, Drift, sprouted some nonsense about love in the form of an haiku. The youngest one, Bumblebee, sang some song that went like, "I wanna know what love is", and the Prime told a story. A story about his sparkmate Elita-1 before she died in the Battle of Giza. Crosshairs was being Crosshairs. Cade somehow joined the conversation and told a story about his wife Emily. Joshua scrambled the equation. Everythi-one was talking about this thing called love, and this love mostly applied to this person they _liked_ , aka the _female_.

Joshua finally answered the equation.

He liked Su Yueming.

Su Yueming liked Joshua.

His face lit up in embassasment. In response he turned his back to the others. Someone magically opened the door and Optimus' digit somehow pushed him through. The person closed the door, and was left alone... with Su.

The renowned brilliant inventor scrambled out some words, but he was silenced by the person he loved with a kiss.

 


End file.
